


In your claws

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dog ears and tails, Explicit Sexual Content, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Scenting, Season 1, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Unsafe Sex, Will takes what he wants, Will's dogs (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: In an omegaverse where people have canine ears and tails, Will and Hannibal meet in a gourmet coffee shop... lust at first sight ...Inspired by the amount of beautiful fanart that bombarded my Twitter this month ...





	1. Chapter 1

They were sitting in a very elegant coffee shop. Alana gently sipped her gourmet coffee, while staring graciously at Will who had lowered his ears and the tip of his abundant tail moved nervously from side to side.

Alana's dark black and smooth fur tail moved gracefully to the right. Maybe this day had been annoying for Will, but it had resulted in a very funny situation, at least that was what Alana thought.

Will hadn't touched his coffee ... black ... No sugar ...like his mood today.

-Do you feel calmer?

Will just growled and nodded without looking into her eyes.

Alana laughed delighted.

-I shouldn't laugh ... but it's just ... hehe ... Chilton's face when you almost bite him ... hehe.  
-Mmm .. He looked for it. Day after day harassing me ... the guy has an ego so big I'm sure he thought I was just playing difficult when i told him to go to hell ...

They both looked at each other in silence for a second and burst out laughing.

The other customers looked at them with annoyance, after all it was an upper class place. Alana cleared her throat and adjusted a strand of hair behind her ear. Will kept smiling while looking at his coffee.

-I'll be back in a moment ...  
-Of course ..

Alana walked to the ladies room. Will watched her and then his gaze began to tour the place. His eyes were fixed on every detail of the decoration, lighting, access doors and exit doors. It was an automatic mechanism of his mind. He had it since the attack back in New Orleans.

His thoughts still. His delicate nose perceived a divine aroma. A perfume of an alpha ...

Will closed his eyes to the pleasant aroma. His face turned to where it came from. It was closer. His mouth was watering. He could feel his body react. A drop of slick slowly came out from his sex. He had to calm down.

He took a deep breath and regained his composure.

He opened his eyes.

A few meters away he was sitting ... Alone at a table. It was an alpha ..

Elegant. He dressed impeccably. His hair fell on his forehead sideways. It had blonde and silver tones just like his ears. His eyes had a disturbing depth as if they kept some dark secret. His nose was thin and elegant. His generous upper lip was a temptation. His chin made Will want to bite it. Its lustrous tail of blond and light brown and voluminous fur. It was long and moved slightly to the right. Will wanted to stroke it. Will wanted to bite his ears. Feel the softness of the fur at the tips of those.

Will's eyes fixed for a few seconds on the fabric pattern of his suit. It was exotic. Curiously, the alpha wore it elegantly. Will wanted to take it off.

The glass of wine that touched his lips was lowered to the table. Will's gaze rose to his eyes.

The alpha also watched him curiously.

They looked at each other for a few long seconds, like analyzing each other. A corner of his lips lifted slightly. He raised his glass waving. Will did the same with his cup of coffee.

The alpha called a waiter. The young man nodded as the alpha spoke to him and for a moment he looked at Will's table. He retired. The alpha kept smiling.

Alana returned and Will didn't looked back to the alpha table again.

They resumed the conversation.

They laughed about what happened. How Chilton had gone pale with fear. Will had almost bit his arm when he had boldly surrounded his waist with it. Will reacted immediately. Chilton avoided it for very little. Otherwise he would have a painful memory.

They talked about social conventions and the possible consequences of a complaint from Chilton at the head of the academy. Will was calm. He could allege harassment. Chilton was just a visitor. Too frequent ... but he wasn't part of the staff, so Jack wouldn't be too worried considering everyone knew about the doctor's obsession with Will.

The waiter approached the table and deposited without a word a delicious chocolate dessert before Will. Alana was amazed and laughed a little. The waiter quietly retired with Alana's order. Will's tail moved showing his emotion.

-Well .. I knew you liked sweets ... but I had never seen you order something like that ..

Alana's small ears rose curiously.

-Mmm ... taking into account that this is the first time you bring me here ... besides ... I felt like it ..

The fork slid like silk cutting the soft chocolate cake. Will brought it to his lips. It was delicious, creamy, soft, sweet but not overly ... perfect ..

He swallowed and licked his upper lip lasciviously as he stared into the reddish eyes of the alpha for a few seconds. Everything happened during the seconds Alana got distracted receiving her salad.

Several minutes later when they had finished eating and had paid the bill, Will excused himself saying t he should make use of the restroom. Alana said goodbyes apologizing for she should return to the academy to give a lecture.

Will's hairy ears turned towards the direction where the alpha was still sitting passively watching. Their fur could be confused with his chocolate curls. His curly voluminous brown curly tail moved happily. His gaze shifted to the alpha.

Yes ... they looked at each other intensely. The alpha rose slowly from the table. Will smiled coquettishly and did the same. He took his messenger bag and walked slowly to the restroom.

Will entered first. He leaned with his hands on the marble sink. His back to the mirror.

The alpha entered and without averting his gaze advanced towards him. Will stopped leaning on his hands and stood up.

They were facing each other. The alpha stepped forward. Will too. He put his hand on the alpha chest and with his nose barely touching alpha neck, he looked for his essence.

The alpha wad completely still. His only change was perceived in his smell. Lust.

The alpha's hand found Will's and held it for a few seconds. Will pulled away and began to circle him to retire. He left the room without looking back.

He walked to the entrance door and left in search of his car.

The alpha was still in front of the restroom mirror. An obvious bulge in his pants. A mischievous smile on his lips as he looked at his own reflection.

Will got in his car. He put the messenger bag in the passenger seat and closed the door.

In his hand he held the alpha's business card.

  
** _Dr. Hannibal Lecter_ **

  
An address and telephone numbers.

On the reverse of the card was written by hand, in an elegant and impeccable style, a different address.

Will looked forward and smiled, showing his fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Hannibal lay on his bed. The lights were off. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and soft because of the deep sleep he was in. His bare chest showed his hair. He hadn't bothered with the top of his pajamas as usual. His hair covered his eyes and his ears were drooping in different directions. His voluminous smooth and blond fur tail did not move.

The curtains were moved slightly by the night breeze that entered the room through the half-open French windows.

Suddenly a growl inside the room woke him up.

He opened his eyes and without moving his head much he looked at the foot of his bed.

Turquoise blue eyes watched him from the dim shadows. The moonlight hit ears and curly hair.

Hannibal smiled showing his teeth.

The growl continued as the sweet aroma of a horny omega permeated the room.

The attractive man slowly rose from his squatting position at the foot of the bed. His hands rose to his chest and he slowly began to unbutton his jacket. It fell to the floor followed by his flannel shirt.

Hannibal began to breathe through his mouth and licked his lower lip.

Pale skin and muscles were slowly revealed.

The omega unbuttoned his loose pants and his belt. These fell to the ground. Then their thumbs took the edge of his boxers and began to lower them.

When the omega straightened, Hannibal gasped.

He was beautiful.

His body looked like a marble statue of perfect proportions. Each muscle. Each joint. Each tendon.

His delicious double sex ... his erect and pinkish penis decorated with translucent pearls on the tip stood proud and a few centimeters below ... a faint pink line revealed his second gender.

The edge of the almost invisible lips gleamed in the moonlight thanks to the delicious slick that aroused in Hannibal an almost irrepressible desire to lick it until he was satiated.

The omega growled again when Hannibal tried to lean on his elbows. Hannibal went back to bed slowly and waited.

The omega climbed the bed slowly until their faces were close to each other. He looked at him and descend. His lips barely touched before the omega tongue traversed the length of his upper lip. Hannibal opened his mouth to receive it.

They sensually kissed. The omega tongue sought to dominate. Hannibal gladly gave in . It was sensual and lit a fire inside Hannibal he hadn't felt since his college years.

The omega kissed him as if he were thirsty and Hannibal was the secret spring that satiated him.

It was too much for his self-control.

Hannibal's trembling hands stopped clinging to the sheets and climbed up to the omega hips and squeezed the soft skin there.

The omega growled in the kiss, but they kept kissing. Hannibal did not dare to move his hands again.

After a few minutes of grinding their bodies and when they needed air, the omega rested his hands on Hannibal's chest. His fingers traced his chest hair. Hannibal member jumped in excitement, getting a little wet in the process, since it was just below the omega. In contact with hisr most intimate part.

The omega looked at him admiring. Admiration for his body. Hannibal wondered if they would see each other after tonight ... he wished it were the case ...

The omega looked him in the eye as he rose slowly. His hand took Hannibal's dick, who groaned at the contact. Hannibal looked closely at the expression of his furtive lover. Closed eyes protected by large eyelashes. His eyebrows raised and his mouth open in expressive ecstasy as he descended on Hannibal's member.

Hannibal had to close his eyes to the sensation of his his dick penetrating the warm and humid entrance. His nails were buried in the soft skin of the man's hips above him.

He heard a groan of pleasure and opened his eyes. He was completely inside him and the malevolent angel was staring at him.

Then he started going up and down. Sensually rotating his hips. His warm interior squeezed Hannibal's member.

This was the case for a few minutes until Hannibal's hands went up his belly, his ribs and reached the delicate chest. His fingers caressed and twisted erect nipples.

The omega groaned and stopped. Hannibal was afraid of having crossed a line.

The angel rose on his knees and their bodies disconnected. Hannibal's expression of affliction must have been noticed because the omega spoke to him, calming him with his sweet voice.

-Shhh ... I'm not done with you ...

He positioned himself with his chest in front of Hannibal's face and ordered him gently.

-Lick..suck..make me even more wet ...

The omega said seductively.

Hannibal wasted no time. With his hands on the ribs of his unconventional lover, he captured one of the nipples in his mouth. The omega mewled.

One of his thumbs circled the other nipple which was waiting for the same treatment. Hannibal licked and sucked with ardor. He could feel the omega sex moistened and dripping where their bodies touched. He went to the other nipple and playfully bit it.

-Ahhh ... mmnnnngg ....

He sucked for a few seconds and then licked around the erect and reddish nub. The angel stopped him with his words.

-ss ... stop ... or I am going to...

Hannibal watched him as he went down to settle again. He took Hannibal's member who already showed a pulsating knot and put it inside him without preamble. Both groaned in unison.

The angel began to fall hard again and again on Hannibal's member. The latter's nails were buried in the buttocks of the omega.

The speed increased and Hannibal could only resist a little more before his knot fully inflated. Then his knot completely entered in a quick move from the omega.

The wet curls and the man's muffled ears dropped pearls of sweat as he tilted his head back.

He screamed when he reached ecstasy while his sterile seed painted their stomachs.

-Ahh..ah..AHHHHHH!

Hannibal's knot incredibly thickened even more and he unloaded a large amount of semen into the omega.

His chocolate-curled angel collapsed on him. Small tremors ran through his pale body. Hannibal came again inside his warm inner walls. The omega groaned weakly. Hannibal's arm circled his waist and with his other hand he caressed his soft curly fur ears.

Hannibal whispered ..

-What is your name ... sweet omega? ...

The omega raised his head slightly and rested his cheek on Hannibal's chest. He smiled maliciously.

-I'll tell you ... only "if" I find you interesting ...

An maleficent angel ... Indeed ..

The possibility of seeing him again made something small and surprising bloom in Hannibal's chest.

-You will ...


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal walked through the halls of the FBI academy. He was heading to Jack Crawford's office.

Jack had asked him to do the psychological profile of an agent who was working with him in some cases of great importance. He had also asked him to accompany him during these investigations.

Jack seemed to believe the stress of working in the field was taking its toll on the agent's psyche. Of course Jack could not afford to dispense with his abilities even if it was for a temporary break. Jack was determined to catch the mysterious murderer who plagued his dreams for years.

The agent, according to Jack, was like a hound. His unique mental process made him the perfect tool to accomplish his mission. But lately he seemed more stressed and his answers to Jack's questions were more ambiguous than usual.

Jack was worried. But Hannibal had known him for years .. Jack was more concerned with catching his nemesis than with the mental health of his subordinates.

Hannibal knew since he kidnapped Miriam Lass. But the novelty of having an agent in his hands had passed quickly and the intelligence and innocence, so similar to Mischa, of the young woman had made Hannibal change his strategy.

He had taken the necessary information from the agent and had brainwashed her , effectively making her believe she had lost her memory and deposited her at the door of his parents' house with a slight cut in her temple that had bled enough to look like a head injury and a small blow to the head.

Hannibal's mind was reviewing these memories when he felt he was being pulled with great force into an empty room.

The door slammed behind him by the force with which he was pushed against it.

Hannibal felt rage momentarily, but when he saw his attacker he smiled flirtatiously.

He took him by the waist quickly and pressed him against his body.

Will didn't give him time though and attacked first, lightly biting his lower lip. Hannibal growled with pleasure. They kissed, but this time it was not the struggle to dominate the other but a sensual dance of their tongues.

His hands ran along the back of the omega who stroked Hannibal's hair and ears instead.

Their bodies expressed how much they had missed each other during the long week that followed their ardient encounter.

Will sucked Hannibal's lower lip, finishing the kiss. Then he laughed and pointed at Hannibal's hair, who combed it with his fingers as best as he could. Will combed his fluffy ears for him, ending up accommodating his fringe to the side. Will smiled.

-There ... did you miss me? ... alpha ...   
-Immensely ...

Will kept trapping Hannibal's body with his weight against the door. Neither of them wanted to separate. Will's hands rested on the doctor's shoulders as he looked at him thoughtfully. Hannibal took advantage of the moment to study the color of the omega's eyes at ease.

-I wanted to tell you before Jack did ...   
-Mmm?   
-Will ... Will Graham ..

Hannibal smiled showing the fangs. Did his maleficent angel finally find him interesting ... had he missed him? ...

Hannibal surprised Will by gently biting the tip of one of his curly and furry ears. Will groaned. But he stopped him with one hand on his chest, exerting some pressure to push him away a little.

-See you tonight. Leave the door unlocked ...

  
*

  
Will got up pretending to be angry.

-Now ... if you'll excuse me. I have to go to give a lecture about psychoanalysis ...

Jack looked at Hannibal with a resigned expression.   
-Maybe we shouldn't have poked him like that... a more subtle approach would be better ..

Hannibal smiled thinking about the irony of Jack's words and the true nature of his relationship with Will.

  
*

  
Hannibal was preparing to sleep. He didn't think he could, given Will's insinuation earlier in the academy.

He turned off the lights and left only the night lamp on. He sat on the bed and took a book. It was a rare one ... a book of poetry by an author named Rubén Darío. It reminded him of Will because of the unpredictable and magical nature of his verses and short stories.

His reading glasses rested on the arch of his nose. His ears rose attentively to a faint sound coming from the front door. Hannibal smiled.

He put the book and his glasses on the nightstand. His fine ear could hear someone climbing the stairs.

Minutes later, his beloved Will entered through the door of his room completely naked.

Hannibal turned his head to the side. His soft blond fur tail moved slightly from side to side.

Will remained silent. His expression relaxed with a slight smile. He climbed slowly to the bed. Moving on knees and hands, over Hannibal, who was now lying with his arms crossed behind his head, until their faces were at level.

Will's lips let out a broken breath. Will thought he was getting too attached to the doctor, it was dangerous ... but ... if once in his life he was going to take a risk in the romantic field, it would be with this bastard who made him feel like no body else.


	4. Chapter 4

Will descended on Hannibal and began to kiss him. Hannibal was a bit surprised by the way Will kissed him. A week ago when his mouth sought to dominate now his lips expressed tenderness. It was a slow kiss, full of sighs. Will licked the corners of his lips, which was driving Hannibal crazy.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around the waist of the young omega and pressed him against his body. Will groaned. The long curly tail of chocolate curls moved vigorously. The good doctor stopped kissing him and when he saw the adorable tail he extended a hand and began to caress it.

His fingers sank into the soft fur. His hand ran from the tip of it to where it met his spine, boldly massaging the coccyx there. Will arched his neck and let out a needy whimper.

Hannibal took the chance to lick his neck and leave a mark, right where he knew it would be cover by the collar of his shirt.

-Ahhh ... don't broke skin ... but ... you can ... soft ... softly bite my ..mmnn ... Mating gland ...

Hannibal stopped licking and looked him in the eye. Will opened his own the moment Hannibal stopped kissing his neck. The doctor looked at him with adoration.

-It's an honor ... that you trust me, Will ...

Will blushed. He had never met an alpha so respectful ... His heart jumped a little and his hairy ears went down so much that they seemed to be part of his hair. His tail moved even more frantically from side to side. He looked down, but a finger on his chin made him looked Hannibal in the eye.

-Will ...

Will kissed him on impulse. He didn't want to see his face of worship. He didn't want to fall in love. But Hannibal was making it difficult. He decided he would not think anymore. He would just feel and enjoy that moment. He would think later. He wanted to spend another night there ... with him.

Will stopped kissing him after a few minutes, to get up a bit and lower the edge of Hannibal's pajama pants with his hands.

He took the impressive member in his hand and stroked it for a few seconds.

Hannibal clenched his teeth. His knot was inflating a little. He took the omega by his narrow waist. In a fast move Will was on the mattress and Hannibal on him.

Will opened his legs and bent his knees. His breathing was a little accelerated. He nodded. Hannibal took his dick and inserted the tip into the sweet omega entrance.

He slowly breached it as he lowered his entire body over Will, who had closed his eyes during the intrusion. The omega's hands found Hannibal's shoulders.

The alpha descended on him to lick his mating gland and gently nibble the tempting skin. Will groaned and released pheromones because of the stimulus to his neck.

Hannibal started moving. He gently fucked him alternating his trusts with the rolling of his hips. Will's legs circled his waist and his nails were buried in the skin of his shoulders. He would leave marks that Hannibal would wear with pride.

The alpha's memver came out almost completely and then trusted into the omega warm interior. His dick was slick covered.

The almost invisible lips of Will's sex were very pink and his erect member left a small puddle of semen in his stomach, while it jumped a little because of Hannibal's moving in and out of his body.

Will didn't want this to end. It was the best sex of his life ... No ... Hannibal was making love to him ...

Will's eyes widened at the revelation. He bit his lips to avoid begging to be bitten ... but then his mind went blank.

His whole body arched from the bed and he came explosively ... painting with his sterile seed part of his chest and the stomachs of both.

Hannibal slowly fucked him until Will came and when he fell into bed, he picked up speed. His knot entered whole and got stuck in with a deep trust sealing their bodies.

Hannibal was panting at Will's neck. His knot swelled and his member downloaded powerfully into his omega. Without much thought he gently nibble the abused and flushed mating gland. He was careful not to broke skin with his fangs.

Will came because of the stimulus in his gland a second time. He hugged Hannibal tightly by the shoulders. In the last seconds before losing consciousness for so much pleasure he whispered.

-Oh..God..Hannibal ...


	5. Chapter 5

Dim sunbeams touched Hannibal's hair. His fringe covered his eyes. He slept on his side. Will watched as one of his ears moved occasionally. His fingers itched to caress it.

Will's tail was quite disheveled .. It moved slowly from side to side. Will thought he was lucky to find such an attractive and respectful alpha. The only problem was ...

Hannibal's eyes slowly opened, to look at Will's face. Hannibal smiled. Will's fingers sank into his hair and began to stroke one of his ears. Hannibal's tail moved happily. The smooth blond hair impeccably combed.

Hannibal covered Will with his body, who sighed at the delicious and warm sensation of skin against skin. They began to kiss slowly. Will finished the kiss licking the corner of Hannibal's lips.

-Good morning to you too ... hehehe

Will smiled delighted.

-Good morning, dear Wi ....

Will's cell phone rang interrupting their conversation. Will picked up. He frownedas he spoke. He ran his hand through his crazy curls. His ears were attentive. Will hung up and covered his eyes with his forearm. He put the cell phone on the bed and clenched his teeth.

-Jack wants me to see a crime scene ... I have to travel ... If you mention to Jack we know each other ... you won't see me in your bed again ... besides ... I don't want anyone else messing up with my brain ..

Will uncovered his eyes lowering his forearm and looked at him seriously. Hannibal smiled at him and nodded as he stroked the tip of Will's tail, combing his chocolate curls.

  
*

  
Someone was knocking on the door of his motel room. Will growled and got out of bed.

He opened the door. His fluffy ears were at attention and his tail moved frantically because of the pleasant surprise.

Hannibal was smiling wide at him.

-Good morning, Will ... May i come in?.

Will peeked to see if anyone was watching them outside. He took Hannibal by the tie and got him into the room, quickly closing the door.

He pushed Hannibal against the door and began to devour him with kisses. He has missed him. He didn't expect to met him soon but he would make the most of his visit.

Hannibal dropped the bag and it fell to the ground with a muted sound. His hands found the omega waist. Will lifted his leg to cover Hannibal's. His arms surrounded the doctor's neck. Their kiss became frantic. Will groaned as Hannibal brushed his sex with his leg.

They had to stop for air. Both were panting. Will distance himself a little.

-Where is ... Crawford? ..  
He asked panting.

-Jack is deposited in court ... today's adventure will be ... yours and mine ..  
Hannibal smiled flirtatiously.

Will opened his eyes wide and without a word he quickly took off his shirt.

-I brought breakfast ...  
Hannibal said, as he took off his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. Will took off his boxers and without looking at him he answered.

-Your food is delicious ... but right now I have another kind of hunger ...

Hannibal's pants felt tighter. A thin line of lubricant went down from Will's thin lips down to his leg. Hannibal licked his lips.

Will noticed the change of smell in Hannibal. He smiled showing his fangs. He walked to the bed and climbed on his hands and knees, moving his tail from side to side.

Hannibal undressed in record time.

Will was lying on his back. His legs wide open. He flexed his knees to show himself to his alpha.

The thin line of his sex was shining so wet it was. His penis was erect and seminal fluid emanated from him. Hannibal watched him . He was by the foot of the bed.

Will brought a hand to his sex and stroked his length twice before the tips of his fingers came down and exposed his second gender to a stunned Hannibal.

Will stroked the faint lips, opening them with his fingers. Hannibal pounced on him and took his member in his mouth until its tip touched his throat. Will sucked air in surprise , but began to moan when Hannibal's fingers replaced his and began to fuck his second sex.

Will tilted his head back. His hands clung to Hannibal's hair. The double stimulation brought him quickly to the edge of ecstasy.

Hannibal's tail moved from side to side. He swallowed around Will's member as his fingers explored his wet sex.

Hannibal felt the first spasms in his fingers. Will groaned even more. He was approaching orgasm. Hannibal swallowed a couple of times and began to lick and suck the head of the small pinkish penis. Will shouted when he reached orgasm.

-Ahhh ... Ahhhh!

Hannibal wiped the corner of his lips with the back of his hand. Will was panting. His chest quickly rise and fell. Hannibal went up to be at Will's face level. He licked his fingers while Will watched. He blushed even more.

Hannibal didn't let him rest.

He took him by the waist and lifted him until they were sitting on the bed. Will's full weight on the alpha's legs.

Will let out a surprise sound when Hannibal lifted him by the buttocks. Then he meowed with pleasure at feeling how Hannibal's generous member breached him deep.

Will put his arms around his alpha's broad shoulders. He closed his eyes and hid his face in Hannibal's neck. The member of the latter fucked him quickly and forcefully.

The alpha lifted Will's weight without problems. Raising and lowering him on his dick. His knot deliciously brushed the thin lips of his omega.

Will muted his groans on the alpha's neck. Hannibal was clenching his teeth so as not to bite the omega's neck in his arms. He picked up his trusts speed. He buried his fingers in soft thighs as he fiercely reached to came inside him.

Hannibal wanted to own him. Claim him for himself. But his desire to be possessed in equality was stronger than his alpha instincts. His jaw looked more prominent because of the effort of locking it so as not to bite. He grunted at each trust. His desire ignited even more at the omega weak groans..

He rammed hard one last time and his knot entered the warm interior. It thickened, sealing their bodies. Hannibal circled Will's waist and squeezed him tightly against his body, while he full him with all his seed. He rested his forehead on the omega's shoulder as his hips moved even more slowly.

Will whimpered weakly. He had lowered his arms. His hands rested on Hannibal's arms. Will's ears were low between his curls. His tail did not move. The omega groans kept escaping from his parted lips.

Then, Will tensed. His tail lifted a little. Hannibal's member was been squeezed again by the soft, moist omega inner walls. Will groaned louder and came a second time. Hannibal pressed forward, tightening the warm interior with his knot. Hannibal came a second time inside the silky cavern.

They spent several minutes hugging each other. Both sweated profusely. Hannibal distanced himself to get out of bed. He offered his hand to help Will get up. .

Will's curls covered his eyes. He had lowered his head. A soft blush covered his ears, cheeks and chest. He was standing in front of Hannibal. The alpha was worried. With the tips of his fingers he lifted Will's chin. With his other hand he took one of the omega hands.

-Will? ...

Will looked to the side. He was completely red...

-My heat ... is close ... umm ... I want to spend it with you ...

Hannibal was very surprised. Then he smiled widely.

-I'll be delighted .. Mylimasis ...

Will looked into his eyes and smiled shyly.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Will ... you should think more carefully ... I understand about Hobbs, but ... with your help we could solve many cases ... saving lives ... I know it was traumatic for you ...

Will interrupted him annoyed.

-Traumatic? ... Jack I almost went to jail for shooting a wretch who killed his daughter and wife before my eyes ... not to mention it caused me a ... nervous breakdown ... I don't have to think anymore .. I already decided ..

Jack's expression darkened.

-If you can't with this ... you shouldn't be here ...

Their ears were standing alert. Will's tail erect. If his instincts completely dominated him, he would have already shown his fangs to Jack's. He was furious with Jack for trying to manipulate him that way. He replied in a low and throaty voice.

-Are you threatening me, Jack?

Jack did not answer. He just raised his chin defiantly.

-I'm going to keep teaching ... I can help from my desk ... there is no danger there for me ... and if you don't like it ... you can have me fired! ... I teach to get away from things like these ..and if you are going to take that away from me too ... congratulations you have made me decide to change careers!.

Wil got up from the chair and took his messenger bag. Jack got up quickly.

-Will! .. you will regret this ... you could save many lives ...

Will clenched his teeth and snorted through his nose so he wouldn't lose his composure.

-At the expense of mine, right? ... Goodbye, Jack.

Will turned and started walking towards the door. When he opened it a little, Jack sighed and spoke quietly and calmly.

-You can keep teaching, Will ... I would very much appreciate your help from your desk ...

Will nodded without turning and crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him.

  
*

  
Will had asked for a week off due to his heat. Jack hadn't looked for him anymore. Instead he had sent Beverly with a an unsolved case folder. Will and Beverly had analyzed it together during lunch. Next day Will had received a notification on his cell phone about a deposit to his bank account. Same amount he received for each case he worked with Jack before Abigail.

Will had thought a lot about Abigail. About the role she had played in the murders of those young women. In her self-preservation desire and her fear of dying in the last seconds her life slipped through Hannibal's fingers. The doctor had tried to save her without success.

He would have wanted the young omega to have another life. A different fate.

Will huffed, there was no point in thinking about the past. He could not turn back time.

He had just taken a shower for the fourth time. He sweated a lot and a lot of slick came out from his entrance. His member was erect since leaving the shower and his second sex was very wet. He felt uncomfortable, but he didn't want to masturbate again. He would wait for Hannibal.

The dogs were in the care of a neighbor who lived a kilometer away. Will had made sure to give her enough money and carrying the dogs beds.

The fridge was full of food and delicious cuts of meat thanks to Hannibal's.

Everything was ready.

Will was on bed, completely naked. His chest was covered in sweat beads and curls stuck to his forehead. He was beginning to doze when his ears rose alert.

Noises from a vehicle arriving alerted him.

Hannibal got in using his key. He had a bag with clothes for a few days hanging on his shoulder. He stopped when he smelled a fertile omega scent. He dropped the bag to the floor and began to take off his tie.

He walked to the couch and left his folded clothes there. Then he walked slowly to the bed.

Everything was in darkness. Will was naked in bed sitting in fetal position. His eyes shone as he stared at him. Hannibal took another step and Will growled. Will got on hands and knees on the bed. Ears and tail erect.

Hannibal also grunted showing his fangs. Will slowly got out of bed and began to surround Hannibal, who was grunting at the proximity of a wild omega. This would be an interesting game.

Will stopped grunting and his eyes widened more attentive to every alpha move in the room. Low ears, his tail did not move.

Hannibal turned his body towards Will. He did not turn his back. He was alert.

Then, like lightning, Will ran upstairs. Hannibal was chasing after him. The omega ran up. The alpha growled right behind him.

When Will reached the top of the stairs he fell on his stomach. One of Hannibal's hands clung to his ankle. Will growled and kicked Hannibal's shoulder, freeing himself. He got up, propelling himself with feet and hands, but only managed to take two more steps.

Hannibal had him by the waist. Will growled showing his teeth. He tried to bite him, but the alpha dodged it. Hannibal used his calf to wrap Will's while pulling him to unbalance him.

Will fell to the ground again. The alpha turned him hard and took him by his wrists and lifted them above the omega's head. Using his knee he separated Will's legs, who growled and struggled with him. He struggled to free himself until Hannibal gently bit the mating gland in his neck.

Will groaned. He stop fighting. More slick wet the wooden floor beneath him. His erect member brushed Hannibal's belly hair. The brush distracted Will from his fight.

The omega's ears went down sticking to his head. He groaned arching his neck back as he sucked air in surprise.

Hannibal had penetrated him at once.

The alpha kept holding the omega's arms while powerfully trusting into him again and again. Will was panting and moaning in pleasure at each onslaught. Several minutes passed. Will was relaxed. In a weak voice from moaning so much, he spoke brokenly.

-Alpha ... give me ... your ... knot ...

Hannibal stuck even more to his body and began to kiss him desperately until Will's breath was short and he had to turn his head to the side to breathe. Hannibal growled in pleasure at his omega's neck. Will whispered.

-Don't ... don't bite me ...

The alpha growled discontent, but began licking the pale neck. One day he could claim this omega who had completely captured him. But that day would be glorious, even more with his consent, his love and ... without contraceptives .... Hannibal could wait. Wait to see his round belly carrying his pups. His swollen chest full of milk for his litter ... and for his delight too ...

Will searched his mouth again and they kissed more slowly this time. The alpha moves made Will's entire body move too. His ears shook against his curls. His tail caught between the wooden floor and his back.

Hannibal's knot thickened. Before it was impossible to knot his omega, Hannibal fucked him hard until his knot entered his sweet angel's body, sealing his entrance. The alpha got a large amount of his seed into the omega.

-Ahhhh ... Hanni ...   
-Omega ... you're mine ... I am going to fill you with my seed ... again and again ...

Will's body arched completely and he came deliciously, squeezing his alpha's knot in a sublime way. Hannibal came once more.

The alpha turned them and curled up protectively wrapping his body around his omega's body. After several minutes when their laboured breathing calmed down, Will opened his eyes. He speak softly.

\- Hannibal? ... you said ... I was yours ...

Hannibal watched him with adoration in his eyes. A strong pull at his knot caused him to expel air because of the pain and he came again into his warm omega's body. Said omega had used his strong legs and was now on top of Hannibal.

Will looked at him defiantly and raised his chin. Very flirtatious, but determined, he spoke in a commanding voice.

-I'm not anyone's ... I am my own person ... but ..

Will reached down to kiss the corner of Hannibal's lips. Then his tongue sensually licked the doctor's prominent upper lip. He kept speaking flirtatiously against the alpha's lips.

-But you ... you are mine ... alpha ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go check @29BUTA artwork on twitter, my main inspiration for this fic came from there.😉

Five days passed like this . They made love every time the need arose. Sometimes it was languid because of fatigue. Other times it was feral ... they ate at the doctor's insistence. Hannibal kept the sheets clean and they showered together ... sometimes the showers had to be repeated inside the small bathroom.

On one occasion Hannibal had just finished putting lunch on plates when he felt Will swung him hard by his shoulders and sat him on one of the chairs of the kitchen table. He rode him right there.

Will went up and down sinking his wet and silky sex on the alpha's member. He did it quickly. Just wanted to come. The need to feel full was very great. Hannibal left marks on the long neck of his evil angel while the latter used the alpha for his own pleasure.

On another occasion Will slept in bed, after shower, when the need woke him up and he began to moan Hannibal's name as his hand went down to stroked himself. The alpha woke up immediately upon hearing his omega in need. He opened the omega's legs and held them over his shoulders as he fucked him fast and hard until they both came on his knot at least twice.

A memorable occasion was when Will was urinating while the alpha watched him carefully. When Will asked him what , Hannibal took him by the buttocks and lowered him quickly but carefully to the carpet on the bathroom floor and proceeded to consume his second sex until Will came on his tongue. Then Hannibal helped him up and took him by the buttocks again to fuck him against the wall until they both came at the same time, while Hannibal knotted him.

But the funniest was when Will heat was over and he said goodbye to Hannibal by the Bentley. Both were dressed and had lunch together. Hannibal had to go home to resume his work.

They gave each other a languid kiss and the alpha looked him in the eye for a few seconds. He took Will by the waist and leaned him against the hood of the vehicle. The omega face and chest were on the car surface. Hannibal lowered his pants and his own, underwear and all and proceeded to trusted into him right there again and again. Will came staining his shirt and the Bentley with his seed Hannibal knotted him and came inside his satisfied body.

When the alpha knot deflated, Hannibal turned him. He opened his shirt and had kissed, licked and sucked every part of his chest and stomach and then he had blown him. Will came again in his throat. Hannibal rose from his squatting position and penetrated him again.

It had been the best heat of Will's life and they hadn't even shared the connection the biting of the mating gland brought with it ... Will longed for it ... and still doubted ... he wanted to wait for the perfect moment ... the moment he revealed to Hannibal he loved him ... every part illuminated by the sun and every dark corner of his soul ...

  
*

  
Both had dinner at Hannibal's house. The doctor had invited him. Dinners and gifts were a common occurrence now after a few months after their heat together. Will knew he was courting him.

But at that moment his mind wandered about the Hobbs case. From time to time he helped solve other cases with Beverly's help from his desk. He no longer met Jack in person. He always sent Beverly. Even more since the relationship between him and Hannibal was made public.

It was all natural. One day they kissed at the academy parking lot when Jimmy and Brian saw them when they were leaving. After that the amount of sad looks in his class increased, as did the attendance.

Hannibal's voice woke Will from his thoughts.

-You are quiet... Mylimasis ..

Without looking up from the plate, Will replied.

-I would have liked to honor Abigail ... maybe ... consume his heart ... if I had asked you... would you have elevated Abigail in one of your tableau or would you have consumed her organs? ... I would have liked at least a part of her heart ... I would have treasure it ...

Hannibal was squeezing knife and fork in his hands. But suddenly he smelled the aroma of horny omega which came from the maleficent angel across the table. 

Will looked at him. His pupils were dilated. Was he horny by the Chesapeake Ripper presence ? Will arched his neck showing his mating gland and squeezed it with his fingers. It released mating pheromones.

Hannibal pounced on him. Plates and cups fell to the ground.

The alpha mounted his omega to the table. He lowered his dressing pants and underwear to middle leg and did the same with his evil angel clothes.

Will looked at him with desire. He was panting. He was not afraid. knew who Hannibal was ... and yet ... He wanted him ..

-Hannibal ... bite me ...

The alpha trust into him from a lunge. Both groaned in unison. Hannibal whispered possessively against his neck.

while Will whispered back.

-Ahhh ... alpha ..

-Cunning boy ...

Hannibal's fangs pierced the sensitive skin of the mating gland in the sweet omega's neck. Will whimpered. The part of his tail that wasn't caught against the table moved happily.

Blood and sweet aromas invaded his senses. Mixing one's blood and the other's saliva sealing their union.

Alpha and Omega

  
Both whispered at the same time ... because of the strong connection that now tied them forever.

  
-I love you ... Hannibal ...  
-As tave Myliu ..

THE END


End file.
